¡Que yo no fui!
by Marth Mt
Summary: ¡Que él no fue! pero nadie le cree ¡Oh, pobre de Sirius Black! ¿En serio es inocente del atentado de los relojes? ¡terminado! ¡review!


Lo siento. Se me pasó. Aclaro, primero que todo, que esto no es mío y, bla, bla, bla. Ya saben lo demás ¿cierto? Cómo sea -.-

Ah! Y aclaro! Que el nombre del profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin (Remulus McAffey) ¡no es mío! Fue sacado de un fic de Safrie. Iba a pedírselo en el MSN y todo... pero como no la vi ni nada... ehm... ñn espero si lo leé acá no se moleste ¡pero no tuve imaginación para crear uno..!

—

—

—

El CRASH perforó hasta las entrañas más profundas del bosque prohibido. El tiempo se detuvo. La razón se detuvo. Sirius Black estaba acorralado, atrapado con las masas. Horas, no minutos, parecieron esa agobiante sensación del tiempo doblándose y alargándose, pareciendo que no tendría fin. Pero ahí estaban todos. Los alumnos le miraron. Los profesores le miraron. Los fantasmas, gatos y squibs también. Sirius Black había tumbado el reloj de arena la casa Gryffindor, junto con el de Ravenclaw y casi casi el de los Hufflepuff, pero sin llegar a más.

Ese casa, definitivamente, estaba por escrito que jamás ganaría la copa de las casas de ese año.

¿Y cómo que fue que pasó todo? Hasta un niño de primero podría decirlo: _aquel_ muchacho de sexto levantó la varita, arrojó un hechizo, los relojes se cayeron. Sin nadie alrededor. Justo en el umbral de las puertas del área dicha, en el desayuno, día lunes.

Teóricamente estaba muerto.

Si se habla, claro, por el lado de cierta profesoras de transfiguraciones, más rabiosa que enojada, lo llamó, prácticamente a gritos, a su despacho, momentos después.

No, nada de ir a la sala del director. Ya que este cedió a ir directo al despacho de la vieja gata. Estaba particularmente disgustado con el cuadro de unos de los directores, acerca que este era mucho mejor en disciplina, y lo quiso dar el gusto.

—Señor Black —fue la primera palabra que se dignó decir. El conserje, su gata, el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, la de Hufflepuff y (obligado) el de Slytherin rodeaban al crió, que estaba pálido, no por miedo ni nada de eso, sentado y con la mirada seria y rígida enfrentando aquellos ojos de felino. Duraron así un buen rato, y se olló algún que otro carraspeo del impaciente profesor de la casa de verde.

—Profesora McGonagall —dijo el director— creo que será mejor que yo hablé con él.

Sirius estaba irritado. Como lo estaría un perro dentro de la perrera.

—Señor Black, acerca de su... acción, penosa, que mostró antes del desayuno... ¿nos diría, la razón, por lo cual lo hizo?

El aludido lo miró con la forma tan elocuente que le era característico.

—Si yo no hice nada.

Remulus McAffey soltó un bufido.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Profesor! —dijo la animaga en forma de censura. Pero él no le tomó atención.

—Por favor, señor Black. No espere un castigo por esto...

—Por mi yo lo expulsaría.

—... pero parece inminente, y ayudaría que nos ayudara a decir el por qué...

—Cállese, profesor!

—... de su acción.

—¡Miren! ¡está callado! Jajaja —se mofó el profesor de pociones— supongo que ya no buscará excusas o mentiras para salvar el pellejo.

—¡Por si no sabe, _mis_ Gryffindors jamás buscan excusas!

—¿Insinúas que _esto_ es un ejemplo de alumno modelo, profesora McGonagall?

—¡Al menos es más civilizado que cualquiera de _sus_ Slytherin, profesor McAffey!

—¡Silencio! —bramó el director.

Filch, Flitwich y Sprout estaban en el rincón más oscuro de la sala, mirando y esperando, para ver si al menos Merlín les prestara atención.

—Señor Black ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Yo no hice nada.

—Señor Black, sé que le puede ser difícil y todo confesar pero...

—¡Ya le dije que no hice nada!

—¡A otro cuento con esa vieja!

—¡Remulus! —regañó el anciano. El aludido se calló.

—Ya le dije que soy inocente —dijo terco el peli-negro, cruzándose de brazos con cara de harto.

—Creo que es necesario decir que todos lo vimos, señor Black —intervino Sprout— y tenemos testigos en cualquier parte de la escuela que lo afirman.

—Y que era el único cerca —canturreó Flitwich.

—Y el que estaba parado sobre los escombros y la basura que tendré que limpiar solo más tarde —gruñó en conserje.

—¡Miauuu!

—¡Pero yo no fui!

—Eso no sirve de nada —dijo McGonagall.

—¿Acaso no creen que digo la verdad? —dijo dolido con un puchero desesperado.

Dejo que siempre derretía a Dumbledore, pero jamás a cierto profesor de pociones presente.

—¡Usted es la mayor —suprimió _aberración_— _mentira_ andante que haya caminado por Hogwarts!

—¡No fui yo!

—Señor Black. Deje de decir eso.

—¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Lo juro!

—Señor Black —intervino la sub-directora, por miedo a que esos pucheros terminaran por ablandar al viejo— usted es el responsable de todo y ¡punto final! Diga gracias a Merlín que no recapacitemos a una suspensión indefinida fuera del colegio, ya que eran relojes sumamente raros y valiosos, pero reemplazables. Como un castigo extra, tendrá detenciones por tod un mes, y puede empezar a limpiar USTED SOLO todos los escombros. Confío que el señor Filch le de una escoba y un recogedor. Veo injusto que el lo haga. Tendrá toda la semana para eso, día y noche. Ah, y que ni se le ocurra huir o pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, o yo misma me encargaré a correrlo ¿¡quedó claro!

—Seh...

—¡No me conteste en ese tono!

Sirius hubiera escupido por lo agrio de la ocasión, pero no lo hizo para no darle más gusto a ese McAffey, que estaba más que feliz, allá atrás, a aun lado del sofá, dando saltitos.

—

—

—

—

Sirius lanzaba juramentos a todo aquel que se burlara de él. Sus amigos se detuvieron mientras iban al comedor para comer.

—¿Por qué lo tiraste, hombre? —preguntó James.

—¡Qué yo no lo hice!

—Hay Sirius... ¿es por qué te dejó aquella Ravenclaw, verdad?

—Moonyyyyyyy...

—¡Fue por eso!

—¡Claro que no... digo, que yo no fui!

—¡Jaja! ¡Tardarás mucho en eso, eh, Padfoot! ¡Jaja!

—¡¡Cállate! —le gritaron tres voces.

—Lo siento...

—Como sea, hombre, esta rata tiene razón —opinó James— tardarás mucho.

—Ya lo sé... —gimió.

—¿Te traemos algo de comer?

—No. Como veo, parece que voy a vomitar.

—Bueno, en un rato te vemos ¡Adiós!

—Baahh...

Cuando los tres aludidos se fueron, para dentro del comedor, y Sirius continuaba, de mala gana, arrastrando, en vez de barriendo, los escombros de los relojes, un sujeto apareció como sombra por un pasillo, dispuesto entrar al gran comedor.

Se detuvo en seco, para mirar la imagen del animago en ese momento.

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios y rió quedamente, haciendo un intento sobre humano para no soltar una carcajada.

Recordaba perfectamente que, unas horas antes, cuando recién salía de su sala común e iba a ir al gran comedor para comer su acostumbrado escaso desayuno del día, se había topado con Black, que estaba distraído, solo, silbando una canción popular muggle, mirando el techo y todas las telarañas de por ahí.

El lugar estaba desierto, al menos, claro, las gentes que estaban adentro ya desayunando. Sólo le costó una mirada. Black, y lo que veía... los relojes...

El movimiento fue rápido. Sacó su varita. Y mandó un hechizo, escondido detrás de una columna, que pegó contra el reloj de Gryffindor, haciendolo inestable, ya que se tambaleó ferozmente.

—¡Hey, Black! —gritó.

Sirius miró al chamaco, y cuando notó que iba directo hacia él, sacó su varita al instante, preparando algún ataque si osara a pegarle. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se fue de pasó y subió escaleras arriba. Levantó la varita para gritarle algo así como "¡Cobarde!" con el hechizo a flor de punta, cuando el atentado ocurrió.

Y rió a sus anchas.

Sirius se le quedó viendo, anonado.

—Oye, Black, a la siguiente vez que te toque de barrendero, procura levantar todo el cochinero —dijo Severus Snape— ¡ojalá termines! ¿Qué tal si sigues tarareando aquella canción muggle, eh? ¡_au revoir_!

Y entró en un ataque de risa, dejando a un desconcentrado barrendero mirándolo de hito a hito.

Y ahí lo entendió todo.

—¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA, SEVERUS SNAPE!

Su carcajada al otro lado del muro fue su única pero sádica respuesta.


End file.
